In the fifth generation mobile communication technology (5G for short), a third state (that is, an inactive state) of a user equipment (UE for short) is introduced on the basis of an idle state and a connected state of the UE. In the inactive state, the UE can send service data to a base station according to an uplink resource allocated by the base station.